La Croisade des Immortels
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Le Fantôme qui aimait la vie. Le Maudit qui voulait mourir. Blanc contre Noir. Sur l'échiquier de leur existence, deux pions. Et l'éternité pour en jouer.


Note de l'auteur : Avis à tous, je suis vivante ! :D Je profite de mes deux jours de vacances (mais pourquoi j'ai fait médecine, sérieux ?!) pour poster un truc qui traînait depuis août et que j'ai fini pas plus tard que tout de suite. Bon, à la base je devais poster un autre truc, un spécial Halloween, mais il n'est pas fini (sic). Tant pis, on le postera quand on le postera. Quant au petit texte ci-dessous, il m'a été inspiré par les scans sur Mavis et Zeref, que ce soit ceux de FT ou de FT Zéro. Ah, au fait ! Le Recueil Mystwalker n'est pas mort ! Il est juste en pause pour cause de pas assez de temps pour écrire (mais POURQUOI j'ai fait médecine ?!).

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

 **« Tu comprends, Mavis ? C'est un jeu. Rien qu'un jeu où nous faisons inlassablement virevolter les mêmes pièces.  
\- Tu es complètement fou. Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu leur infliges ça ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Ce ne sont que des enfants.  
\- Dans cette vie uniquement. »**

Un silence.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te détester ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu ne veux pas trouver les réponses ?  
\- C'est la connaissance qui a fait de moi un immortel.  
\- Et tu crois que l'ignorance te tuera ?  
\- Je ne crois en rien.  
\- Pas même en moi ?  
\- Surtout en toi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je t'aime. »**

Les feuilles mortes planent depuis les branches décrépites ; ils se regardent. Le garçon en noir et la fille en blanc. Les Immortels qui veulent juste mourir ; les Amoureux incapables de s'aimer.

 **« Laisse-les être heureux.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Ils sont innocents !  
\- Et nous coupables.  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je peux.  
\- C'est cruel.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je sais que tu as bon cœur. Pourquoi t'acharner sur eux ?  
\- C'est mon bon cœur qui t'a maudite. Ils seront heureux si je les détruis.  
\- Non. Ils vont juste souffrir.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- En réalité, tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il sourit, de ce sourire doux-amer qu'elle adore et hait tout à la fois. Il est pétri de contradictions ; et elle sait qu'il pense tout ce qu'il dit. Même si ses mots n'ont pas de sens et qu'il agit sans raison.

 **« Oui.  
\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Zeref.  
\- Tu as raison. C'est un passe-temps.  
\- En attendant la mort ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire.  
\- Je sais. »**

Elle s'éloigne et il regarde ses longs cheveux blonds onduler dans son dos ; ses petits pieds qui foulent le sol nu avec une assurance presque sans faille. Elle disparaît entre les troncs sans vie alors qu'il reste immobile au centre du cercle de nature assassinée.

 _Je te laisse jouer le premier coup, mon Cœur._

* * *

 _La carte des étoiles_

* * *

Un enfant aux cheveux bleus traverse en courant la prairie. Une marque rouge aux circonvolutions étranges décore la moitié droite de son visage. Ses yeux verts brillent de mille feux, vivaces reflets de la mer d'herbe autour de lui. Gérald est couleur.

Un sourire joyeux étire ses lèvres alors qu'il aperçoit le toit de la ferme voisine. Cachée non loin, Mavis observe. Elle est sur ses gardes – Zeref n'est sûrement pas loin.

Des éclats de rire tintent gentiment à ses oreilles ; elle change de cachette et s'approche doucement du petit duo.

De courts cheveux rouge vif encadrent le visage de la petite fille. De grands yeux bruns s'illuminent à la vue de son ami de toujours ; le blanc de sa robe légère tranche sur la verdure environnante. Erza est chaleur.

Ils sont lumière.

Leurs jeux innocents font sourire Mavis alors qu'elle les suit d'un pas plus léger. Elle ne laissera pas Zeref leur faire du mal – personne ne mérite d'être malheureux. Gérald se penche et chuchote à l'oreille d'Erza quelque chose que la fée-fantôme n'entend pas ; la rouquine hoche la tête d'un air réjoui. C'est un de leurs secrets de petits amoureux – et ça lui donne envie de les serrer dans ses bras.

La nuit tombe et les lumières s'éteignent dans les habitations. Du haut d'une colline surplombant le hameau, Mavis regarde les étoiles s'allumer une à une au-dessus de sa tête, traçant les constellations dans son esprit.

Elle repère trop tard les deux petites formes qui progressent vers le sommet d'une butte située en face de la sienne. Ils ne devraient pas être dehors en pleine nuit. La blonde se relève et court, regrettant que son corps astral ne soit pas capable d'utiliser la magie de téléportation. Elle commence à gravir la pente quand un frisson familier la parcourt.

Zeref est ici.

Elle en est certaine et cela ne fait qu'accroître sa terreur ; elle presse encore le pas. De petites voix commencent à atteindre ses tympans.

 **« Et là, si tu relies ces étoiles entre elles, tu vois ? C'est le Cygne !  
\- C'est beau... Ah, là ! J'ai trouvé Polaris !  
\- Tu aimes vraiment la Petite Ourse, hein ?  
\- Tu peux parler. A chaque fois qu'on parle d'étoiles, tu commences toujours par parler de la Grande Ourse !  
\- Bah quoi, à chacun sa constellation préférée ! »**

Les enfants se taisent brusquement et une vague d'horreur submerge Mavis alors que le silence se prolonge. Elle parvient enfin au sommet et doit retenir des larmes de tristesse et de frustration.

Gérald et Erza gisent sans vie sur l'herbe tendre. Debout, à quelques pas seulement, se tient le mage aux cheveux noirs qu'elle déteste tant. Oh oui, à cet instant précis elle le hait de tout son cœur, et elle enrage en sachant qu'elle ne peut pas le tuer.

Zeref observe le ciel, un air neutre sur le visage – comme s'il ne venait pas d'assassiner deux enfants innocents.

 **« Le sais-tu, Mavis ? Il existe une légende qui raconte que la Grande Ourse et la Petite Ourse furent placées dans le ciel par un dieu compatissant, pour éviter qu'elles ne se fassent tuer par le Chasseur Orion.  
\- Tu te compares à Orion ?  
\- C'était un homme capable de tuer n'importe quel être vivant. Peut-être que lui aussi avait été maudit par Ankhséram.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
\- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à ajouter ? Tu as perdu la première partie, Mavis. Te mettre en colère ne changera pas cela.  
\- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas regretter, Zeref ?  
\- Regretter quoi ? »**

La blonde abandonne. Il est trop – trop quoi ? Fou ? Sombre ? Complexe ? Son regard dérive vers les deux petits corps inertes non loin. Ils ont l'air de dormir, une ombre de sourire encore au coin des lèvres. Et elle se hait, de n'avoir pas su empêcher ça. Il s'éloigne et elle se laisse tomber à genoux à côté des enfants, leur demandant silencieusement pardon.

 **« A la prochaine fois, Mavis »**

* * *

 _La rose écarlate_

* * *

Gérald marche d'un bon pas sur la route poussiéreuse. L'adolescent revient d'un long voyage et il a hâte de revoir la fille qu'il aime en secret. Le village où vit Erza se profile à l'horizon et son enthousiasme grandit.

Mavis le regarde de loin, heureuse de le voir sain et sauf. Elle n'a jamais quitté la rousse des yeux depuis qu'elle a eu l'heureuse chance de contempler sa naissance, dix-sept ans plus tôt. Zeref ne s'est encore jamais montré et s'il le fait un jour, elle est prête à tout pour l'empêcher de s'approcher du hameau.

Une petite vieille portant un panier de fleurs se tient au bord de la route et la blonde sourit quand le bleu s'arrête, le temps d'acheter une fleur. Il la porte à son nez, humant le parfum avec délice. La grand-mère dit quelque chose et il rougit, ce qui fait rire la vendeuse.

Un fracas de tous les diables retentit ; la terre tremble. Au loin, un géant fait de bois apparaît dans une forêt. Mavis blêmit mais le monstre ne bouge pas. Mieux : il s'éloigne, et elle soupire de soulagement.

Un cercle magique apparaît soudain dans le ciel et elle hoquette en déchiffrant les runes anciennes qui le composent.

C'est lui.

Un son strident et pourtant mélodieux retentit, portant l'aura meurtrière de son créateur des kilomètres à la ronde. Dans une maison du village, la jeune fille à la chevelure écarlate s'effondre dans un vacarme de verre brisé. Partout, les gens s'écroulent, semblables à des marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Sur la route, la vendeuse tombe à son tour, renversant les fleurs au sol. Gérald vacille, sa rose rouge entre les doigts. Son regard vert se ternit lentement ; la fleur glisse et percute le sol en même temps que lui.

Seule au milieu du désastre, la fée tremble.

 **« As-tu aimé ma berceuse, Mavis ? »**

Et les pétales sanglants qui entourent le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus semblent la narguer plus encore que la voix du mage noir.

* * *

 _Le poids du hasard_

* * *

La guerre, encore. A une époque, ces combats sanglants dégoûtaient le Premier Maître de Fairy Tail. Aujourd'hui, ils la laissent simplement résignée face à tant de stupidité, et désolée pour toutes les vies perdues pour des futilités.

Zeref est à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils contemplent le champ de bataille un peu plus bas. La plaine est brûlée et couverte de cadavres ; l'herbe a pris une teinte rouge mort. Au milieu de la fumée et des cris, deux combattants croisent toujours le fer, du sang plein leurs vêtements et la haine au fond des yeux.

Le destin est parfois cruel. Les deux enfants sont nés cette fois dans deux nations opposées ; ces mêmes pays dont les soldats s'écharpent sous un ciel brumeux. Et ils frappent, frappent, et frappent, encore et encore, s'infligeant à chacun blessures mortelles et coups vicieux.

 **« Il faut croire que nous avons tous deux passé notre tour, cette fois-ci, Mavis.  
\- Arrête de parler comme si c'était un jeu, Zeref.  
\- C'en est un. Sauf que des rois ambitieux nous ont chipé les pièces sous le nez.  
\- Ils ne sont pas des objets.  
\- Tu as raison. Ce sont des jouets.  
\- Arrête ! »**

Elle fait volte-face et s'éloigne en courant, le plus loin possible de lui de ces jeunes qui s'entretuent alors qu'ils auraient pu s'aimer. La guerre salit tout et au fond, elle sait que Zeref aussi.

* * *

 _Fée tacticienne_

* * *

Elle n'a plus vu Zeref depuis bien longtemps. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'est mise à réfléchir plus clairement. A essayer de voir le plus loin possible, de prédire le futur avec le plus de précision possible. Sa quête des fées n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir désormais.

 **« Mavis ? »**

La blonde se retourne et adresse un sourire gentil au gamin aux cheveux bleus qui s'approche timidement. Elle sait que Gérald a toujours un peu peur de la déranger, et elle lui fait signe de la rejoindre ; l'enfant accourt joyeusement.

La fée-fantôme a fait le choix de ne plus protéger les enfants de loin. Cette tactique-là n'a rien donné par le passé ; elle a décidé d'essayer l'inverse. Mais au fond, elle doute : sera-t-elle capable de déjouer les horreurs que Zeref a sans nul doute en réserve ?

Tous les jours, elle apprend la magie à Gérald. Le petit est doué et curieux, posant des dizaines de questions sur les runes qu'elle lui apprend à tracer. C'est dans ces moments-là que Mavis regrette le plus sa vie d'avant : quand son corps pouvait encore grandir, changer... Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu avoir des enfants, elle aussi. Elle se demande comment va le petit Makarov – quel âge peut-il bien avoir désormais ? Elle a perdu la notion du temps.

 **« Ça faisait longtemps, Mavis. »**

Elle cache Gérald derrière elle, mais Zeref ne semble pas agressif. Il n'a jamais l'air agressif, pense-t-elle amèrement. Et elle sait pertinemment que c'est dans ces moments-là que la malédiction d'Ankhséram est la plus dangereuse.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  
 **\- Je constate que nous commençons à penser de façon très similaire, dans ce jeu. »**

La blonde fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche quand elle perçoit du mouvement derrière le mage noir. Une petite silhouette fait son apparition, une menotte accrochée aux vêtements de Zeref. Erza la regarde avec ses grands yeux bruns et Mavis frémit en sentant la noirceur impalpable qui se cache dans leurs profondeurs.

 **« Que lui as-tu fait ?  
\- Je lui ai appris un peu de magie.  
\- Comme celle qui m'a maudite ?  
\- C'était assez nostalgique, je l'avoue.  
\- Réponds, Zeref ! Quelle magie ?  
\- Pourquoi ne pas les laisser nous faire une petite démonstration ?  
\- Jamais ! »**

Mavis dresse un bras fin devant Gérald, frêle protection contre la noirceur qui se tient à quelques pas. Doucement, Zeref se baisse et chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille d'Erza.

 **« Je peux ? Vraiment ?** , demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
 **\- Oui. »**

Un sourire heureux se dessine sur le visage de la petite fille. Elle fait un pas en avant Mavis en fait un en arrière et se stoppe brutalement en constatant que Gérald ne bouge pas. Le garçon fixe d'un air fasciné les mèches rubis qui virevoltent au gré de la brise.

 **« C'est beau...** , murmure-t-il en s'avançant, comme hypnotisé.  
 **\- Gérald, non ! »**

Mais l'enfant n'écoute plus son ange gardien et déjà il est à deux pas d'Erza. Il lève une main timide vers les boucles vivaces.

 **« Je peux ? »**

D'abord surprise par sa question, la petite fille sourit et hoche la tête. Les doigts de Gérald passent avec douceur entre les fils écarlates. Dans ses yeux verts, l'adoration immémoriale naît une fois encore.

C'est en voyant la main du garçon se mettre à luire que Mavis se jette en avant pour l'écarter. Mais c'est trop tard et au fond la fée-fantôme le sait déjà. Le mal était fait à l'instant même où les yeux des enfants sont rentrés en contact.

 **« Heh- »**

Le souffle de l'explosion balaie tout dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres. Quand la fumée s'évapore, il ne reste plus qu'Erza au centre du cercle d'herbe brûlée ; la main tendue vers le garçon qui n'existe plus et le rouge de ses cheveux dégoulinant sur ses vêtements.

A genoux sur le sol, Mavis ne sait pas ce qui la fait pleurer.

La mort de Gérald ou bien les larmes teintées de sang sur les joues d'Erza.

* * *

 _Songes_

* * *

Assise sur sa propre tombe, le Premier Maître de Fairy Tail repense aux multiples renaissances des enfants maudits.

Pauvres êtres, que d'avoir attiré l'attention néfaste de Zeref !

Mavis, elle, a abandonné l'idée de les sauver. Elle ne peut rien faire face au mage noir. A chaque fois qu'elle a essayé, il a détruit ses stratégies comme une tempête balaie un fétu de paille. Avec facilité. Sans aucune émotion. Sans aucun autre but que son soi-disant jeu.

Et pendant ce temps, les deux enfants pleurent. Ils souffrent, un peu plus à chaque vie, eux qui auraient dû être ensemble et sont cruellement séparés à chaque fois. Ses efforts futiles de les aider n'ont mené qu'à des destinées plus tragiques encore.

Alors elle abandonne. Pour de bon. Elle reste sur l'île Tenrô, là où personne ne vient jamais, si ce n'est les membres de Fairy Tail. Le petit Makarov a grandi. Les autres enfants de la guilde aussi. Rob a désormais une longue barbe poivre et sel. Polyussica n'est plus venue depuis un moment – Mavis se demande ce que l'apprentie guérisseuse est devenue.

Les années passent, inlassables. La fée-fantôme s'endort, uniquement réveillée par les examens de rang S les plus bruyants. A la place, elle rêve. Elle rêve de ces deux enfants qu'elle ne peut oublier, les regardant naître et mourir dans ses songes qu'elle devine instinctivement être le fait de Zeref.

Une forêt tropicale. Un volcan. Une chute accidentelle.

Un palais. Un bal. Un jaloux. Un empoisonnement.

Une guerre. Une razzia. Un viol.

Un meurtre involontaire. Un cœur brisé. Une vengeance.

Et tant d'autres encore. Un voile d'histoires innombrables, dans le passé, le présent, le futur même, peut-être ? Elle ne sait plus. Le temps passe et elle ne peut pas s'en rendre compte. L'île Tenrô est semblable à elle-même : figée dans une illusion de vie.

Les rêves continuent d'apparaître.

Cette fois-ci c'est une tour ; ou du moins, la base d'une tour en construction. Des enfants partout, des adultes éparpillés parmi eux. Des menottes et des chaînes, des fouets et des barreaux.

Des cris et des larmes. Et le pire, c'est qu'au milieu de l'enfer, les deux petits se sourient. Gérald passe avec un sentiment étrange les doigts dans les mèches purpurines ; elle, elle sait qu'il ressent de la nostalgie. Parce qu'il l'a déjà fait, ce geste si banal. Des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de fois. Ils ont oublié. Leurs âmes se souviennent.

Et puis tout se brise, encore une fois. Zeref n'est pas intervenu directement, ils ne sont pas encore morts, mais le mal est fait. Leurs cœurs sont brisés ; elle entendrait presque les sanglots de leurs âmes à nouveau séparées.

Un rugissement la réveille. Acnologia survole l'île Tenrô. Que fait-il ici ?

Des membres de la guilde sont ici. Un vaisseau mal en point quitte l'île tant bien que mal. Elle sent la présence de Purehito à l'intérieur. Puis celle de Zeref, peu avant que la ruine volante ne subisse une explosion de magie noire. Le premier-né de la malédiction d'Ankhséram a rendu sa sentence.

Elle sent les volontés brûlantes des mages de Fairy Tail en train de se regrouper. Acnologia attaque. Ils ripostent, les doux idiots de la guilde qu'elle a créée. C'est l'esprit de Yuriy, la bêtise de Warrod et le sérieux de Purehito réunis en une seule entité.

Elle sourit. Survole le champ de bataille. Se fige. Parmi les fées de la Troisième Génération, entre un Makarov vieillard et un jeune homme baraqué semblable à Yuriy, se tient une femme à la longue chevelure écarlate.

Une fée bleue sur le bras ; un sourire au fond des yeux ; un espoir dans son épée ; et de la chaleur plein le cœur.

En invoquant Fairy Sphere, Mavis sourit devant son immense bêtise.

 _Dire que c'était tellement simple._

* * *

 _Échec au roi_

* * *

La fée en blanc se tient à quelques centimètres du sol ; ce même sol où est étendu le Spriggan noir.

 **« Alors c'est ça, mourir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de la mienne. »**

Un silence.

Un mouvement au loin attire leurs regards. Un homme aux cheveux bleus soutient une femme à la chevelure de feu. Ils sont couverts de blessures, de sang et de poussière. Ils sont de dos, mais les deux immortels devinent les sourires qu'ils échangent.

 **« On dirait que tu as gagné la partie, Mavis.  
\- Ça n'a jamais été un jeu, Zeref.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- J'en suis sûre. »**

Nouveau silence.

 **« Je me demande où vont les âmes des morts.  
\- Tu as peur ?  
\- Peut-être que tu renaîtras, comme eux.**  
 **\- Je ne veux pas renaître. Je suis sûr que la malédiction d'Ankhséram me poursuivra à nouveau.**  
 **\- Peut-être que tu peux rester, aussi.**  
 **\- Je veux mourir.**  
 **\- Je suis morte.**  
 **\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi pas ?**  
 **\- Tu ne me détestes pas ?**  
 **\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »**

Un échange silencieux. Un sourire amusé.

 **« Depuis quand es-tu déloyale, Mavis ? »**

Un rire joyeux.

 **« Qui te dis que ce n'est pas toi qui es devenu honnête ? »**

Une lumière sombre qui s'éteint. Un second corps astral se tient désormais en face de la fée-fantôme.

 **« A notre tour de tout recommencer. »**


End file.
